


then i felt chills in my bones

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy birthday, baby boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	then i felt chills in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VES  
> I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING HAPPIER BUT IM INCAPABLE OF DOING THAT AND I CANT BREAK THE SAD AESTHETIC

"Happy birthday, baby boy," the green haired male took a shuddering breath. 

 

"I got you your favourite flowers. I hope you like them. I love you." 

 

He wiped his eyes and put the bouquet down onto the grave.


End file.
